Vreemde Werelden
by Caylin
Summary: Dawn en Ephram gaan naar Zweinstein! ( een Buffy/Everwood/Harry Potter Crossover)
1. Dawny

Strange Worlds By Carol  
  
Title : Strange Worlds  
  
Author : Carol  
  
Pairings: Dawn/Ephram and Hermione/Harry  
  
Subject: Everwood/Harry Potter/ Buffy the v-slayer Crossover  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Everwood,Buffy, Harry potter or any other characters you might recognise, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement. So don't sue me.  
  
Hoofdstuk 1  
  
Dawn Summers, 16 jaar oud woonde bij haar zus in een oud huis in Sunnydale.  
  
Alles ging goed tot dat ze er achter kwam dat haar zus Buffy een vampierendoder was. Buffy's plicht was om vampieren en demonen te doden en de mensen te beschermen daartegen. De doder had Giles die over haar waakte en alles over de vampierendoder vertelde.  
  
Buffy was een sterke vechter maar helaas verloor ze het gevecht met De Meester, 1 van de meest krachtige vampieren. Maar Buffy was anders,anders dan de doders die voor haar waren geweest. Zij had vrienden om haar heen die ze haar geheim toevertrouwde. En haar vrienden Xander en Willow waren haar redding bij haar gevecht met De Meester. Xander redde haar met mond-op- mond-beademing. Maar omdat de doder toch dood was gegaan werd er een nieuwe opgeroepen, namelijk Kendra. Maar Kendra werd al vlug vermoord door Druesilla en toen kwam Faith. Faith was een eenling, ze had niet veel vrienden. En de enigste waar ze goed mee kon opschieten was Dawn. Ze werden heel goed bevriend tot dat Faith wegrende naar Los Angelus. Spike was een goede vampier en beloofde Buffy, Dawn te beschermen als zij het niet meer kon. En uiteindelijk werden ze verliefd en Spike kwam bij hun wonen.  
  
Een maand terug vond Dawn uit dat ze een energiebron was. De energiebron is een sleutel waarmee andere werelden mee geopend konden worden. De monniken hadden de sleutel de vorm van een mens gegeven dat bestond uit twee doders en plaatsten haar als het zusje van Buffy. Ze gave iedereen herinneringen van Dawn. En zelfs Dawn wist niet dat ze de sleutel was, ze had gewone jeugdherinneringen net als ieder ander. Er waren niet veel mensen die wisten dat zij de sleutel was. Tot opeens iemand anders er achter kwam.  
  
Glory, een helgod had de sleutel nodig voor de terugreis naar haar hel- dimensie. Glory had het bloed nodig van Dawn om deze poort te kunnen openen. De scoobies kwamen er na een tijd achter dat Glory een god was en dat ze zelfs bijna onmogelijk was om te verslaan.Giles had Buffy ook verteld dat als de poort zou open gaan, de enigste manier zou zijn om m dicht te doen was Dawn te vermoorden. Een avond werd Dawn gekidnapt en ze werd meegenomen naar een toren. Boven op de toren stond Glory, die de polsen van Dawn opensnee. Buffy rende naar Dawn en begon te vechten met Glory. Ze waren er namelijk ook achter gekomen dat Glory wel een zwakke plek had, namelijk Ben. Een bepaalde tijd is ze Glory en een bepaalde tijd Ben. Ben was de zwakke en als Buffy hem vermoorde zou Glory ook sterven en dit deed ze. Maar ze was te laat de poort was open. Buffy keek naar Dawn, die al klaar stond om er vanaf te springen en stopte haar en zei: " Dawn,luister naar me, Ik zou altijd van je houden.'' " Dit is wat ik moet doen, zeg tegen Giles dat ik erachter ben gekomen en dat het goed met me gaat''. " Zeg tegen mijn vrienden dat ik van ze hou, jij moet nu voor ze zorgen, jullie moeten voor elkaar zorgen.'' " Je moet sterk zijn Dawn, het moeilijkste in deze wereld is leven erin, wees moedig en leef ... voor mij.''  
  
En toen sprong ze in de diepte.  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
  
1981 - 2001  
  
GELIEFDE ZUS  
  
TOEGEWIJDE VRIEND  
  
ZE REDDE DE WERELD  
  
HEEL VAAK  
  
Faith kwam terug nadat Buffy stierf. Ze troostte Dawn in elke weg ze kon. Dawn woont nu bij Faith, Spike and Willow in het oude huis in Sunnydale. Heel veel veranderde, Faith leerde Dawn haar vechttechniek en Dawn ging nu elke avond mee met Faith patrouilleren. Willow werd een krachtige heks and Dawn werd de nieuwe doder. Buffy gaf Dawn haar krachten en Dawn vocht net zo sterk als Buffy, zodat Buffy trots op haar zou zijn. 


	2. De Brief

Hoofdstuk 2 De brief  
  
''DAAAWWWWWNNNNNNN'', schreeuwt Faith naar boven.''JE MOET OPSCHIETEN, SCHOOL BEGINT IN 20 MINUTEN.'' " yeah yeah, ik kom er zo aan", zegt Dawn geirriteerd. Na 10 minuten kwam Dawn naar beneden gerend. " Doeg Faith, Ik zie je na school.''  
  
Toen ze op school aankwam, ging ze meteen naar haar eerste les, namelijk geschiedenis waar ze haar lerares vond die aan het schreeuwen was tegen een klasgenootje van haar over een naaktposter dat hij op het bord had geplakt.Ze sluipt zo vlug als ze kan in haar bankje naar haar vriendin Janice. Opeens liep de lerares naar haar toe en vroeg geergerd ''Dawn Summer, zou je de volgende keer zo aardig willen zijn om op tijd te komen?'' Dawn kijkt naar haar lerares en zei ''ja mevrouw Baker'' op een onschuldige toon.Mevrouw Baker liep verderen begon te vertellen over de Tweede Wereldoorlog.  
  
Gelukkig de bel, Ze had al een paar lessen achter de rug, namelijk geschiedenis, engels, scheikunde en Frans. Nu nog maar 1 les gymnastiek. Haar favoriete les, niet het turnen maar het basketball en het atletiek. Het was namelijk een lvak waar ze goed in was. En vandaag was helemaal geweldig omdat er een hardloopwedstrijd zou zijn waar ook de jongens aan zouden deelnemen. En toen ging het fluitje, ze rende zo hard als ze kon. Toen ze achter zich keek zag ze een paar jongs die ze net had ingehaald en toen voor zich keek zag de groep meiden die ze al een paar keer had ingehaald.  
  
Nog drie rondjes en toen was ze bij de finish.'' Yes'', dacht ze.Ze had gewonnen!. Natuurlijk had ze wat hulp van haar doderkracht maar de rest was zij. De gymleraar kwam meteen naar haar toe en vroeg of ze lid wilde worden van het hardloopteam van school, maar ze weigerde vriendelijk ,omdat ze bijna al haar tijd besteedde aan doden en school.  
  
Nadat ze zich had omgekleed liep ze naar de parkeerplaats waar ze Faith zag staan bij de auto van Spike. ''Hey Faith'', zegt Dawn. Faith groette haar terug en vroeg meteen hoe haar laatste dag was voor haar zomervakantie. Dawn: '' Het was geweldig, ik heb de hardloopwedstrijd gewonnen'', antwoord Dawn met een blij gezicht. '' wie had gedacht dat je het niet zou winnen'', zei Faith terug.'' Er is ook nog post voor je gekomen, gebracht door een uil'','' Een uil''? Dawn vraagt met een raar gezicht. '' Ja, echt een uil hoor, ik ben je niet voor de gek aan het houden'', zegt Faith met een onschuldig gezicht.''Kom, laten we dan maar naar huis gaan.'' '' Misschien is het wel van Giles. Toen ze bij het huis aankwamen, stormde Dawn meteen naar de brief en maakte hem meteen open en begon te lezen:  
  
Geachte Juffrouw Summers,  
  
Met genoegen delen we je mee dat je bent geaccepteerd op Zweinstein, een school voor Magie.  
  
Je zal meteen beginnen in het zesde jaar. We weten dat het vreemd kan overkomen maar we kwamen er pas achter dat je een heks bent. Dit is omdat je pas op aarde bent. Je zal de hele zomer moeten leren samen met nog een leerling om die 5 jaar in te halen zodat je kan beginnen in het zesde jaar.. Er zal een mentor komen om deze lessen te gaan geven, genaamd Sirius Zwart.  
  
We hopen dat de studie kan plaatsvinden in Sunnydale en daarom vragen we u of de andere leerling en mentor bij u kunnen wonen voor die tijd. Als je en jouw voogd er mee akkoord gaan, stuur me dan een brief terug.  
  
Hagrid zal je ophalen voor het kopen van schoolspullen. Alles was je nodig hebt staat op het tweede blad.  
  
Directeur Perkamentus  
  
Faith , kom even hier,roept Dawn. ''Schiet op, Ik ben een heks!, lachte ze in zichzelf. Faith loopt de keuken en keek naar Dawn. ''Wat is D ?'','' het lijkt wel of je een geest hebt gezien''. ''Ik heb de brief gelezen'', antwoordt Dawn. ''En wat staat erin?'', vraagt Faith. '' Het zegt dat ik ben aangenomen op een school voor magie en dat ik geplaatst wordt in het zesde jaar omdat ze er pas laat achter kwamen dat ik een heks ben. En nu moet ik de hele zomer leren samen met nog een student. En we krijgen dan les van een leraar, genaamd Sirius Black. En hij vraagt aan ons of ze hier kunnen logeren want de lessen worden ook hier gehouden, zegt Dawn opgewonden. ''Wacht, even op adem komen, dus je bent een heks en je kunt naar die school gaan en je moet nu die vijf jaar even in drie maanden gaan leren?'' ''Ja'', antwoord Dawn en vraagt meteen '' is het goed als ze hier blijven die drie maanden?''''Ja zolang ze me niet ergeren", grinnikt Faith.  
  
''Dank je wel'' ''Ik ga nu even terug schrijven'', zegt ze voordat ze kamer uitloopt. Faith roept vlug '' de uil zit nog voor je raam.''  
  
Geachte Meneer Perkamentus  
  
Ik zou graag naar uw school willen gaan. Ik heb nog overlegd met mijn voogd en die gaat akkoord dat de proffessor en de andere student bij ons blijven gedurende drie maanden.  
  
Met vriendelijke groet,  
  
Dawn Summers 


End file.
